A Moment of Silence
by Sesshoumaru-Sama's Reign
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have always gotten through things together. But what is to happen when they are the ones that are hurting eachother? Who will they turn to for help now? Inukag, Shkag
1. The Betrayal

Yes, well this is my first fanfiction. I am not 100% sure where this is leading off to yet. It is kind of one of those make it up as you go along deals. I hope you enjoy it and I would be extremely grateful if you would take a moment to review it!

(Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters I use. If I ever do create one I'll be sure to tell you!)

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. But Inuyasha wouldn't listen. Or rather this "thing" wouldn't listen. It stood a few yards away, tense and completely absorbed in battle mode. It loomed over it's victims while blood dripped from its tainted red hands.  
  
"Heh" it smirked. Suddenly it's head jolted up, revealing piercing blood red eyes. They glared evilly as to lower her down, inch by inch. Fangs on the menacing face dripped with blood. His once beautiful serene hair now stained red. This was not the person she knew.  
  
"Inu......ya....sha?" Kagome faltered. She wanted to say more but her mouth just seemed to stumble over any words she even attempted. Her heart raced. Everything around her was spinning. She could feel her knees caving in below her. Her vision blurred with tears, left nothing focused but him.  
  
'What happened?' Kagome's mind raved, 'He still has the Tetsega though... wait! It's not transformed.'  
  
With this thought, Kagome's eyes flew to the sky. It was twilight, that eerie time of day where things are usually always at peace, and the starts were faint.  
  
'The moon! It's a new moon already? Wait, something.... Something feels wrong. Where is his demonic aura? There is none!' she gasped. ' But that would mean...'  
  
"That's right Kagome' a familiar voiced joined. "It is the night of the new moon, and yet M'lord appears to be in full demon form"  
  
"But how?! Why?!" Kagome questioned confused. She had already figured out that it was Myoga the flea demon advising her.  
  
"It must be that M'lord's demon blood kicked in right before his powers were completely stripped from him. This can't be good."  
  
"But he has no demonic aura!" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Yes, that is precisely what I mean by 'not good'. The explanation for his capability of keeping his fangs, powers, and just appearance in general is because of the negative energy in his soul. The energy is feeding him.  
  
"Negative energy?"  
  
"Ah yes, that would be correct. It's unfortunate for you..... err.... us that he has so many negative feelings.... M'lord's life has not been a very kind one. If only it were that someone with better feelings were in his place right now."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
Suddenly Kagome was thrown back into reality. She was just in time to see the creature rushing towards her. His bloody claws were outstretched, aimed right for her.  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
An agonizing pain shot through her body. 'What's happening... he couldn't have....'  
  
But he had. It was all so fast that she couldn't even tell where the pain had originated from, nor how it was inflicted upon her. All she knew was that it was him. Nothing else could up stir feelings like this. Not only physical pain, but the worst kind of emotional as well.  
  
Abruptly after the pain there was ground. Kagome's now paralyzed nerves, paid no heed to the razor sharp rocks cutting into her skin. A fury of colors burned her eyes. There was a white blur, then gold, and finally red. Blood red. It was everywhere. Although her eyes were now closed she knew.  
  
A cold feeling swept across her. A dark lonely feeling ached her heart. But what was this terrible feeling. In all her life there had never been anything as bad. So strong, so controlling. Motivating in a way, but ominous all the same. Then she grasped it.  
  
It was betrayal. 


	2. Confusion

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. 6/4 this is going up. This chapter, I believe, is much better. Its twice the length of the last one and progresses the story much further! Also for the first time I made a character of my own! His name is Minoru and he is one of Sesshoumaru-sama's guards. Please review. Yes that button at the bottom left hand side, that's your friend. Please use it! All reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly opened revealing a deep blue. 'Where am I?' Below her she felt a cushioned bed, with a soft silky cover. Curiously her eyes darted across the room. She was in a large, maroon toned room, with lavish furniture all over. A small fire crackled at the other side, giving off a comforting glow.  
  
But something didn't feel right. 'Where was I before?' Kagome's thoughts raced. A horrific image appeared in her mind. There was a demon standing right above her. Bloody claws stabbed at her heart, and then there was blackness. She tried desperately to grasp the name of the person, but to no avail.  
  
"Ah, so you have awakened" a calm and deep voice said. The voice rang in her ears blissfully. 'beautiful' she thought. The voice then asked, "How are you faring?"  
  
"Uh..." She trailed off. Her throat seemed blocked off for a few moments. Then finally "Ok... I guess. Where am I?"  
  
"In my domain. My name is Sesshoumaru, Great taiyoukai of the western lands. I believe we've met once before, but I would rather not speak of that meeting."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... what happened?"  
  
"I would tell you if I knew. I found you in my trespassing in my domain. You just happened to be injured so I brought you here." 

'Injured?' Kagome thought. She tried to bend her head to look at herself but a sharp pain shot down her spine. 'Ouch! Oh great. I can't move"

"Rest now" Sesshoumaru commanded.

Sesshoumaru swiftly took his leave. 'Inuyasha's scent, was all over this girl. Could he have been the one that did this? But I thought this was his wench. Gaah, why do I even care? This girl is no more than an idiotic mortal. She is of no significance to me'

Breaking his train of thought he was jolted." Watch where you are going" he growled after banging into Rin.

"Rin is sorry, sorry, sorry lord Sesshoumaru. Please forgive Rin!"

"Feh," he grunted and walked off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Squealed Jaken, "Your half-brother is here!"

"Inuyasha" he growled. Paying no heed to Jaken, he pushed him aside and flew forward. At the edge of the cliff he spotted Inuyasha in the valley below on the edge of the bordering forest.

"Ah brother. So we meet again. What pain do you wish to have bestowed upon you this time?" A smirk covered his face.

"Where's Kagome! What have you done with her you bastard!?"

"Hm, but alas my dear little brother, I should ask you just the same. What exactly did you do to her? Those are deadly wounds you know."

A look of pain pierced his brother's face. A single teardrop could be seen running down. 'Damn, why do his words always hurt more than his wounds? Curse him! He knows nothing!'

"You better shut up before I slit your throat!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I'd like to see you try brother."

Inuyasha ripped the Tessaiga out from its sheath and it instantly transformed. He raced forward jumping up the cliff. The Tessaiga twirled wildly, but missed by a long shot.

"Why fight me little brother? Your wench is already dead."

"You lying bastard! She IS alive!"

"What a pity. So you are not as dense as I give you credit for. Hmm. I guess I'll just have to dispose of you then"

At this remark Inuyasha flung the Tessaiga again. This time his attack was a bit closer, but it was still several feet off. 'Damn. He must've been training since the last time we fought. I can't even get within a yard of him!'

"You annoy me little brother. Go away now"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you did with Kagome!"

"Enjoy my poison" With a swift motion Sesshoumaru was running along side his brother. He jabbed his now glowing claws into Inuyasha's arm. Green steam rose as the poison melted away the skin.

Inuyasha yelped in pain. He quickly jumped back towards the forest. His friends ran to his aid there.

'Now what do they want?' Sesshoumaru thought, dodging weapons being thrown at him.

"Inuyasha!" a female voice shouted from behind him.

Sesshoumaru was surprised he almost let Sango's hiraikotsu. 'How could she be awake now?'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in reply. 'I'm just so glad she's safe' He fell to his knees from the pain in his arm. 'Shit. This poison hurts a lot more than any normal wound. I think I'm going to...' and with that Inuyasha fainted.

'What a pathetic weakling. I ought to just finish him off now.... But something tells me having him know he was incapable of rescuing Kagome will prove much more entertaining.' Sesshoumaru smirked and went back into his castle without looking back. 'Now just to deal with that little wench. I fear she will not take this very well. I could always threaten her with her life though.'

* * *

Although in severe pain, Kagome ran down the hall her eyes streaming with tears. 'Wait. I have to protect myself from Sesshoumaru.' She soon spotted one of the floor's guards.

"Please I don't want to hurt you. Just give me your bow and arrows!" she pleaded.

"Not a chance you wench!"

Suddenly a small girl burst out from one of the rooms down the hallway. "Rin thinks that's mean Minoru! Rin tells Sesshoumaru-sama on you if you don't stop! Give Kagome-neechan what she wants!" Rin, who was now standing next to Kagome, looked up and gave her a big toothy smile.

"Kagome-neechan? How do you even know my name to begin with?"

"The first few days you were here Rin talked to you. Sesshoumaru-sama said not to bother you, but Rin thought you were lonely! You were hurt a lot. What happened to you? Rin wants to know! Tell Rin tell Rin!"

"I.... Don't know what happened." Kagome smiled at the little girl but then turned her attention to Minoru. "Now please give me the bow and arrows!"

"You bitch!" He quickly drew his sword and was about to use it when he felt a pain shoot through his body. 'Who the hell is this wench?!' He was being held up against the wall by some sort of energy. 'What's going on!?' An aura had surrounded Kagome, slightly elevating her in the air.

She glared at the guard. "My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! How many times do I have to repeat myself until people start getting it right! When will people stop calling me wench, bitch, human, and all those other pathetic names! Learn to remember and call people by their real names if you are capable of that!"

"S...s...s...sorry Ka... gome...." Minoru stuttered. "I'll give you whatever you want.... Please just put me down" the man was now shaking. After this floor was not supposed to hold any of Sesshoumaru's powerful guests. 'I wonder if he didn't know about her powers...'

"All I want is your bow and arrows. Please may I have them?"

"Of course!" Minoru quickly handed his weapons over to the human.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him. "L...Lord Sesshoumaru? I... ah.... I mean.... I was ... just...."

"Silence" Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, who in return just glared back. 'How can one have so much bravery. Any other human would be cowering at the mere sight of me. Yet again, from the looks of this wench's power she is much more than that. A miko perhaps?'

"Why are you staring at me?" Kagome demanded and answer.

"Silence wench" Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat holding her up in the air. "You will not speak to me like that. Do and die. You would have already had it not been for me."

Kagome was dumbfounded. 'What does he mean I would be dead? You can't be serious. He ...saved me? Wait... why do I doubt him? He's never done anything to me, and yet I feel that he has...'


End file.
